Only you
by Liciel x
Summary: After a long eventful year, Christmas has finally come! The most beautiful time of the year. At least, to some people... Palutena organizes a Christmas party and Pit is more than happy to invite Dark Pit to it as well. Unfortunately, things don't turn out exactly as they hoped...


_**Hey guys~! It's been a long while, but I finally found the motivation to finish this story and I had so much fun writing it!  
I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. Any comment is welcome.**_

 _ **Have fun reading~!**_

* * *

 **Only you**

It was dark and a strong wind blew the small snowflakes away that were twirling down. Not to mention the cold. Gods, it was so cold. The road was covered with thick snow and the parts that weren't covered, were too slippery to stand on. In the middle of this weather, a certain exhausted angel was making his way through the storm. His pitch black feathers and his dark locks were slowly turning white because of the snow. He was wearing a black jacket, gloves and a scarf was wrapped around his neck. His crimson eyes were narrowed as he was trying to find the temple he was supposed to get back to.

It had been a very long day for Dark Pit. First, Palutena had sent him down to the human realm to make sure everyone was prepared for the upcoming storm. The ones who weren't, were given a blanket and some warm milk by the angel. Once he was done, he was sent down to the battlefield in Skyworld, where he had been training with the centurions in case Hades planned to destroy the moods of everyone around this time of the year. Dark Pit had been training for hours and all he was looking forward to now was spending the rest of the evening with Pit, on the couch, doing absolutely nothing.

Finally, the angel had found his way over to the temple and with a trembling exhale and his fingers frozen, he slowly opened the front door. He expected Pit to be asleep on the couch as he waited for him, but once he entered the room, the raven could only stare, totally flabbergasted by what he found instead.

"Merry Christmas!", a familiar voice shouted out.

Pit, who was wearing an adorable Christmas hat, was standing in the center of the room with his eyes sparkling and a huge smile carved upon his face. The next thing he noticed was a decorated Christmas tree in the corner. The obvious sound of crackling fire could be heard from the hearth and the rest of the room contained nothing but Christmas bells, wreaths, ribbons and other decorations.

"Oh Gods, please no...", the dark angel murmured quietly.

He totally forgot that it was already _that_ time of the year. He wondered this morning why Pit was acting so suspicious; now he knew. He was preparing this the whole time. In all honesty, he absolutely despised this holiday. What was the point of it? Sharing gifts, having a large meal... He knew the story and he was supposed to do all that anyway for Pit, especially that last part. It just didn't make any sense to him.

Pit happily skipped over to the other and then stopped right in front of him, his smile widening even more as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Dark Pit looked down at the other with a questionable look. "What?"

"You have to kiss me." The gleeful angel looked up, causing Dark Pit to follow his gaze. Above them were some thin branches with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"What on earth is that?", he questioned.

"It's a mistletoe! You have to kiss the person whoever is standing underneath it with you. So..." Pit leaned in towards the other and softly pressed his lips against Pittoo's briefly, but lovingly.

Of course Dark Pit wasn't able to resist him, but that didn't change his feelings in any way. Once their lips disconnected, he pulled away from the other and took off his jacket with his eyebrows knitted together. "We always kiss, don't we? I can kiss you whenever I want, I don't need a few twigs to tell me when I can or cannot kiss you." With a small grumble, he took off the scarf and his gloves. "What if you were to accidentally stand underneath it with... Viridi? Or Palutena?"

Hearing the harsh words kinda caught Pit off guard, not expecting his lover to take it so badly. The boy blinked in surprise as he watched the other go into the living room. "Looks like someone isn't really in the Christmas mood yet." He tried to laugh it off, but it turned into a nervous chuckle.

"I hate Christmas."

After saying those words, Dark Pit allowed himself to fall onto the sofa with a deep sigh escaping his throat.

"What?" Pit was beyond surprised to hear him say such a thing and instantly went over to the other, sitting down next to him. "Are you serious? How could you possibly hate Christmas, the most beautiful time of the year?"

"Look, I just don't understand what all the big fuss is about. You spend tons of money, spend all day long in the kitchen to make a meal at least six people need to eat from and you have to decorate the entire house for like, what, two days? And then everything goes back to normal. What's the point of it?"

Pit shook his head slightly and scooted a little closer to his twin. "Isn't it a beautiful time to spend your time with your loved ones? To see the happy expression on their faces when you exchange gifts? It's just that time of the year where everyone is more gleeful than usual and I think it's amazing how everyone is in good spirits and trying to make other people happy."

"You make me happy." Dark Pit looked down at the brunet, whose cheeks were turning a light shade of pink because of the words now.

"W-Well... Y-Yeah, but..."

"Listen." Before Pit was able to finish his sentence, his hands were gently being grabbed by Dark Pit, who was now deeply staring into the blue orbs. "I will never change my mind about it, I will always think it's bull. And I'm just looking forward to having a day off with you tomorrow. I know you like the winter because you think it's cozy to sit together on the couch with hot chocolate and cuddle together under a blanket, but we've both been busy lately and so we haven't been able to do that yet. Let's do it tomorrow", he suggested while running his thumb across Pit's knuckles in a loving manner. "I just wanna be with you, Pit, nothing more. Just the two of us. Let's... do whatever we want tomorrow."

The pink cheeks now turned into a deep shade of red. Dark Pit could be so romantic, yet so seductive at the same time and the idea of it definitely appealed him. Little did Pittoo know though that Pit already had different plans.

"Pittoo..." The brunet tried his best to get rid of his flushed cheeks by not looking directly into his eyes, but in the end had to look at them as he spoke up. "Lady Palutena organized a party, starting from tomorrow afternoon."

Dark Pit looked at the other for a little while and sighed softly. "And you are gonna be there...", he concluded before letting Pit's hands slip from his own and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Actually..." Pit hesitated for a moment before he slowly crawled onto Dark Pit's lap and wrapped his slender arms around his neck. "I wanted to invite you to it as well."

Once he felt those fragile arms around him, he wrapped his own slightly stronger ones around the boy's waist. The next thing he felt was Pit's head resting against his shoulder. "Pit, that is by far the most terrible idea you've ever had."

A small huff could be heard from the other before he spoke up. "Why?"

"Well, first of all: I'm not fond of parties. Second of all: the people who attend to this party aren't fond of me. So to be frank: I will be in a corner watching you talk to everyone while I'll be alone, eating all the snacks and getting nagged at for it."

"What? No, that's not true! Lady Palutena really likes you!"

"Oh, really? Then when will I receive my invitation to the party? New Year's Eve?"

Dark Pit cocked an eyebrow as he saw Pit's troubled expression.

"N-No, Pittoo, Lady Palutena has been incredibly busy lately, to organize this party. There is so much to prepare. Food, drinks, decorations, invitations... I'm not always there to help her, so you can't really blame her for not remembering everything, right?"

Pit noticed Dark Pit was hesitating right now, which meant he almost succeeded in convincing him to come. He loved it how he was able to get his way by giving him one pleading look.

"Please, Pittoo? You will come, right?" As usual, Pit looked at him with his big, blue puppy-dog eyes that almost hypnotized the other. "It's so much more fun with you~ Please, don't let me go by myself~"

Dark Pit bit his lower lip harshly and desperately tried to tear his gaze away from the other, but no sane person would be able to resist a look that adorable. "...I'll think about it", he then replied. Even though he didn't confirm it officially, Pit knew Dark Pit would eventually show up. The words made him smile happily and tighten his grip around his neck while he pressed his nose in the nook of Pittoo's neck.

"Thank you, Pittoo. And I promise, I will get this misunderstanding cleared up. I'm sure there was just a lot on her mind and she forgot about it."

* * *

"I didn't forget about it. I chose not to invite him."

Just a little while after he talked to Dark Pit about it, he went to see Palutena to talk to her. He just couldn't believe the Goddess of Light wouldn't invite someone for being different. But after he asked her if this truly was a misunderstanding, Palutena gave him this answer.

Pit blinked in surprise, unable to understand why she would do such a thing. ''What? But why?'', he asked her in disbelieve.

Palutena, who was busy decorating the room for the party tomorrow, let out a soft sigh and turned around to her guardian. ''Pit, let's be honest: do you truly believe Pittoo will be able to bring in the Christmas spirit? After a little while he will just ruin the party by flipping tables filled with food or cursing the loud music. Pittoo will not enjoy being here and the others won't enjoy him being here either.''

''No, that's not true'', Pit stated quietly while violently shaking his head, ''Pittoo would never do such a thing. He is feeling left out because he was the only one who didn't receive an invitation.''

''Which is why it's too late to invite him right now. He's probably mad and is thinking of ways to ruin our Christmas party and everyone's mood. Besides, don't you remember how he tried to kill you before?''

''Viridi tried to kill us as well, but you invited her.''

''Viridi has made her allegiance clear when she helped us defeat Hades. She is on our side.''

''Pittoo helped me defeat the Chaos Kin. I could have been killed without his help!'' Pit followed the goddess as she kept walking around the room to check if her centurions were actually working on the food and decorations. However, after a little while, he got ahold of her hand to stop her from walking. ''He saved you as well, Lady Palutena. I'm not sure if you would even be here if he hadn't helped me.''

Palutena met the big blue orbs that were almost pleading for a bit of understanding, which she quickly avoided as she tried to think about her next words.

''Besides,'' Pit continued, ''Pittoo has been taking really good care of me these past few days, we are really getting along.''

''Oh really?'' Palutena shifted her emerald eyes over to look at the boy with a cocked eyebrow, as if she didn't believe him. ''What about the fight you had last night?''

With a confused expression on his face, Pit cocked his head to the side. ''Fight? What fight?''

''I was walking by Pittoo's room last night when I heard your voice, practically screaming. I thought I was misunderstanding something until I heard Pittoo ask you 'if it hurt''', Palutena explained, still looking at the confused angel, until a look of realization spread across his face.

''Oh, no. We weren't fighting, Lady Palutena, we were…'' Soon before he finished his sentence, a dark blush spread across his cheeks and he clenched his fists together when he realized what he was about to say. Palutena looked at him with her curious green eyes, totally clueless. She had no idea the two angels have been together for almost two months now. They decided to keep it a secret as Pit was too afraid of how she might react.

''Actually, you're right… W-We were in a fight, b-but it was my fault in the first place, s-so…'' Lying was something he was awful at, but Palutena seemed to buy his quick change of mind, so she didn't say anything. ''Well, anyway… Please, Lady Palutena, can we invite him? I swear he won't cause anyone any trouble, he just wants to be part of it and feel like he belongs! It also may help him to understand what Christmas is about and that it's a beautiful time.''

Palutena was clearly hesitating and she purposely avoided Pit's eyes as she knew she wouldn't be able to reject those big, pleading orbs. After a little while, a deep sigh left her lips. ''Alright then… You can tell him to come. The party starts at 4 o'clock. But I won't hesitate to kick him out if he starts to bother anyone!'' Pit stayed quiet for a little while upon hearing this. He knew Dark Pit wasn't going to trouble anyone, he just hoped everyone would try their hardest not to make him feel uneasy and unwanted. It was such a shame no one bothered to get to know him better… Everyone was so quick to judge.

The goddess let out a soft sigh when she noticed Pit's troubled expression, as if he was dueling with himself. ''I know your heart is at the right place, Pit, but if this does turn out badly, you may want to consider using your head sometimes instead. Not everyone changes so easily.''

* * *

The day after, around 5 o'clock, everyone was present in the large ballroom where the party was being held. Friends and foes together who were telling each other anecdotes, bringing back memories and laughing about silly things they had experienced. Christmas music was playing in the background and all sorts of snacks were on the table, which were definitely not prepared by Palutena. Thanatos appeared to be a surprisingly good cook, even though he was under a lot of pressure in the kitchen by the many, many, many requests of snacks Pit had.

In the end everyone seemed to be having a great time, except for one specific angel, who was sitting by himself in the corner of the room with a half-empty glass of orange juice. Even though it was something he definitely expected, he couldn't say that he was enjoying it. Dark Pit had his chin planted in the palm of his hand with a blank expression on his face, simply watching the others talking and laughing with each other. No one glanced at him, he hardly believed they even knew he was there. And even if they did, that wouldn't change a thing. He was going to sit there the rest of the evening, that was for sure.

A familiar, happy chuckle caught the darker one's attention, making him slowly shift his crimson eyes over to his lighter half, who was talking to Magnus. He was the only human in the room, but Pit sure seemed to be having fun with him. No doubt this cheerful boy wouldn't mind it if Dark Pit would join them, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do that. The raven silently observed the brunet, watching him gobble up that donut he was holding in his hand while his eyes sparkled with joy as the raven told him about his first experiences with Gaol.

That smile never failed to make him feel warm inside, which was exactly why he couldn't walk up to him now. Pit was the only person willing to talk to him and who accepted him, but he couldn't keep falling back on him. Unlike him, Pit had lots of friends, and why wouldn't he? Former enemies were being in this very room, all thanks to him, because Pit was just one of a kind, someone who could bring joy into anyone's life without even trying. He looked so happy right now, by simply talking to someone. And then Dark Pit would go over there and do what? Rob him of that glee? No… Maybe this was for the best.

Just by having those thoughts in his head, Dark Pit felt his mood changing drastically and he knew he had to get out of there before he would do something he would regret. A small scoff left his lips before he slowly shook his head. 'What am I even doing here…' And with that thought, the male got up from his seat and slowly began to walk towards the exit.

However, before he was able to leave the room, someone blocked the path in front of him, right before the entrance. Short blond hair with the tips being orange, bright purple eyes that was staring intently at him and not being… Well, too overdressed. In fact, she might have been a bit underdressed…

''Phosphora'', the raven murmured quietly, not really feeling like talking to anyone, though he was surprised to see someone come up to him at last.

''Leaving so soon?'', she asked him before a giggle escaped her lips. ''I can't really blame you, to be honest. This party's pretty lame… I've been planning to come to you earlier, but Mistress Viridi has been keeping me occupied with boring stories about recycling and such…'' The blonde ran her fingers through her hair with an indifferent look on her face as she talked, though that soon changed into a rather seductive expression, while a small grin appeared onto her face. ''But, I think this party is about to a whole lot more fun now…'' The look Phosphora gave him made the other feel uneasy, he didn't like it at all… ''And why would you say that?'', he asked her with an indifferent look.

Right after that, Phosphora glanced upwards, as if she was trying to answer his question by it. So, Dark Pit followed her gaze and felt his stomach turn upon the sight above him. 'You have got to be kidding me…', he thought to himself. He truly believed his evening couldn't get any worse as no one bothered to talk to him, but he was proven terribly wrong as he ended up being under a damn mistletoe with this lightening chick.

''Surely we could figure out a way to keep ourselves entertained tonight'', the blonde told him with a giggle before she slowly pressed her hands against the other's chest and leaned in to him, staring deeply and intently in his eyes. This kind of closeness was definitely not making him any less uncomfortable… ''We don't need anyone's help with that. I'm sure we would have so much more fun when it's… just the two of us~'' In the middle of her sentence, she began to trail her finger up and down his chest, which made Dark Pit clench his fists tightly together.

'This is _so_ not happening right now', he tried to convince himself. The girl was practically forcing herself onto him and she kept moving closer to him, though he was simply too shocked to pull away. It was as if his feet were nailed down to the floor. His blood was boiling. He could feel his heart beating madly with rage. If she dared to lay another finger on him, he feared he would be beating the crap out of her.

'Like hell I'm gonna kiss her, like _hell_ I'm gonna—'

Just when he was at the verge of shoving her away from him, he felt the blonde slightly bumping into him, followed by a high-pitched screech coming from her. Confusion instantly took over his face, not understanding what happened, until he looked down at her. Her formerly white clothes were stained red now and a dazed, brown-haired angel was standing behind her with an empty glass in his hand.

''You stupid klutz! Watch where you going, idiot!'' At this point Phosphora had completely lost her focus on Dark Pit and turned it to his lighter half instead, who didn't seem too shocked about what just happened.

''I'm sorry, Phosphora. It's was an accident.'' That was what he said, though he seemed to be dueling with some thoughts of his own, not to mention that the apology didn't sound sincere at all. After a little while Dark Pit even noticed that the other had his fingers tightly clenched around the glass.

A loud, frustrated noise escaped the blonde's lips before he pushed Pit out of her way and quickly exited the room. With Phosphora having left the room, the next thing Dark Pit noticed was the sudden silence that filled the room and he didn't have to turn around to know that everyone was staring at them, witnessing what just happened. Pit was staring at him as well, but kept himself silent as he didn't know what to say at this point. Dark Pit felt himself becoming a little lightheaded and since he was able to react normally again, he took the opportunity to quickly leave the room, away from those people. He had nothing to do here, no reason to even be there. He couldn't understand why he even showed up in the first place.

* * *

The music was slowly fading out as the irritated angel made his way through the temple and eventually reached his own room, which he entered. A low growl escaped his throat, but before he was able to close the door, the other angel had already caught up with him and quickly made his way inside as well. Then, the brunet closed the door behind them and gave the other a hesitant look. It didn't take a genius to see that Dark Pit was outraged with everything at this point, so he wasn't sure if talking to him was such a good idea now. He just knew that he had to try, at least.

''You wish you'd never came, don't you?'', he asked him quietly, making Dark Pit cross his arms while he felt the rage inside him slowly fade away just by hearing Pit's soft, sweet voice. ''You got that right'', he replied to him with a cold look in his eyes, which Pit felt piercing right through him. However, something happened to that look not long after. It softened a bit and suddenly, a small grin appeared onto Dark Pit's face. ''Though I'm kind of glad I did. I wouldn't have missed that for the world.''

The sudden change of behavior clearly caught Pit off guard and it was obvious he was trying to understand just what Dark Pit was talking about. ''What do you mean?'', he asked him, watching the other walk over to his bed and sit down on the pitch black sheets, following him and sitting down next to him. Dark Pit turned his gaze at him, his grin turning into an even wider one. ''You, getting jealous and pulling off something like that. I never thought I'd witness you doing such a thing.''

Pit's face instantly turned beautifully scarlet and he tried to speak, but only his lips moved while no sound came from them, until he finally managed to say something.

''Y-You think I— N-No… You've got it all wrong'', he tried to deny quietly.

''You're saying it truly was an accident? The timing sure was damn-well perfect.''

''I-I don't understand what you mean… I was just walking by and I tripped and before I knew it, I—''

''Pit, you're making that face again when I ask you who ate all the cookies. Don't you think I know when you're lying? You can lie to Palutena and to yourself, but not to me. I know you too well.''

Pit let out a small huff and turned his head away from the other with his cheeks still nicely flushed. Aside from him being a terrible liar, Dark Pit really did know him too well… But he did the right thing, right? What else was he supposed to do in a situation like that? If she would have leaned in just a bit more…

''…I don't like mistletoes'', the brunet suddenly admitted, still refusing to look at the other, who seemed rather pleased by his remark. The raven snored and shook his head slowly with a slight smirk. ''They're stupid, right?'' Dark Pit turned his gaze towards the brunet, who looked a bit flustered and seemed to be hesitating whether he was going to speak up or not.

''I didn't think about the possibility that you could end up with anyone else underneath it. I was so excited about everything that I didn't realize. If I knew, I never would have persuade Lady Palutena to hang it there! You should… Y-You should only…'' After that, all Pit did was a bit of mumbling while his face turned a deeper shade of red, now completely looking away from him. Dark Pit was sure he understood what the adorable angel was trying to say, but like hell he was going to let him get away with it so easily.

''I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat that, please?'', the raven asked him with a wide smirk spread across his face. His words were answered by a small huff coming from the other, who forced himself to look back at him, though he still tried to avoid his eyes.

''You should only… k-kiss me…''

That was something Dark Pit could definitely agree on, but hearing Pit say it out loud took away all of his anger and got replaced by a warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach. The smirk, too, was replaced by a gentle smile now, showing him how he truly felt at this very moment. With a content sigh, the darker one got ahold of Pit's hands and gently pulled him onto his lap before he wrapped his arms around his waist, which Pit didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, it caused a smile of his own to appear onto his still deeply flushed face. No matter how small the gesture or how many times he would do something like this, it always made him feel flustered. Only Dark Pit was able to make him feel like that.

''…Pittoo, I'm really sorry for dragging you to this party.'' Pit returned the hug by wrapping his own arms around the other's neck with an apologetic look on his face. ''I just didn't want you to feel left out for once. I wanted you to have fun as well.''

Pit nuzzled the raven's neck, who lovingly ran his fingers through his beautiful brown locks. Even though the sound of laughter and music could still faintly be heard, Dark Pit had totally forgotten about the party downstairs as his mind was completely occupied with someone else. Someone far more important. ''This, right now, has made up my entire evening'', he confessed quietly, feeling Pit softly smiling against his skin. ''Pit, I don't care that no one wants me there, that no one likes me or even accepts me. As long as you're here, I don't feel left out or unwanted. I need only you.''

Pit slowly raised his head upon hearing him speak, his big blue orbs meeting the crimson ones which held such a loving look in them. Dark Pit was looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. A few months ago, he never thought he would ever see such a look in his eyes and now that he was the one causing it, made him happier than he ever thought he could be.

Just when he thought nothing could ruin the moment between them, he suddenly felt his forehead being flicked by the other, which made him wince quietly, followed by a whine as he looked at Dark Pit with a confused look. ''But I don't ever want to see one of those damn mistletoes again. So if you want to be kissed by me, you only need to ask'', the angel told him with a stern look.

Pit childishly pouted while rubbing his forehead. ''Well, since you flicked me, I think it's only fair you make up for it with a kiss'', he replied innocently, though he was obviously trying to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his face.

Dark Pit simply rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. ''You're such a kid…'' However, he saw no reason to object to his request, so the angel took Pit's hand away from his forehead and replaced it with his soft lips, leaving a soft kiss on it. When he pulled away, no one could deny Pit's flustered expression and when he listened very carefully, he could hear his heart pick up the pace in his chest.

''And… h-here too…'' Pit lowered his gaze and looked at their intertwined fingers while he used his free hand to point at his own cheek. Dark Pit snickered quietly, but obeyed yet again by kissing his cheek this time, which made Pit hum softly in content. However, he didn't seem to be satisfied just yet.

''And here— Waah!'' Before Pit was able to point at his lips, he was suddenly pushed off the other's lap and onto the bed, only for Dark Pit to crawl on top of him and pin his wrists above his head against the mattress. ''You know what…'', the raven told him as he stared deeply into those big, surprised eyes, his lips curling into a mischievous grin. ''How about I pick the places to kiss tonight?''

Pit stayed quiet for a little while, but soon felt his body being filled with excitement and he couldn't stop himself from flashing the darker angel a bright smile. ''Is that going to be my Christmas present this year?'', he asked him with a soft chuckle.

''As long as you have no objections'', Dark Pit replied while leaning in closer to him until their noses touched each other. The male nuzzled him gently before he lightly kissed his nose, earning a small giggle from the other. ''It would be the best present anyone has ever given me'', he replied happily.

The angels simply took a moment to admire the moment right here and now, not even thinking about going back downstairs to have dinner. They only had attention for each other, just the way they liked it. Surely Pit would be able to come up with an excuse tomorrow why they never came back that evening.

Pit gave the other a warm smile, which Dark Pit returned without any hesitation.

''Merry Christmas, Pittoo'', he whispered quietly before pecking his lips briefly, making the other release Pit's wrists and instead used his hands to cup his cheeks and caress them lovingly.

''Merry Christmas, Pit.''

And with that, he captured the angel's lips in a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
